Woldros
Biography/ Profile Appearence: Tall, average build, wears a black tuxedo with a black bow tie and white shirt. Wears bulletproof vest under shirt. Carries a black cane with a diamond top. Alternative: wears sleek black body armor. No helmet. Armor is light but durable, capable of deflecting sword blows and arrows. Single Chi orb embedded on the center of the torso. Wears long black cape and sword scabbard. Weapon of Choice: Black broadsword with red decal. Abilities: Skilled with the use of several weapons, particularly swords. As alpha of the Wolf Tribe, he also has the entire Wolf Army at his disposal. He is a skilled leader. Slightly above average strength, agility, and durability. Disabilities: Has a serious heart injury, and thus takes regular doses of liquid Chi to keep him alive. The additional Chi in his system acts as a crutch. It also nulls his system to the effects of Chi, so he cannot Chi-up. The constant doses of Chi also causes slight mental instability. Origin Story: Vengeful Fox wasn't all fox. Turns out his father was indeed a Wolf. But he was raised to believe he was all Fox, orphaned at a tender age, left to live with his four siblings. Violent and conflicted, he was their protector. Recently, in an accident that almost killed him, exposure to highly dangerous Chi altered his mental and physical state. His Wolf DNA was enhanced, transforming him into a taller, stonger, and, in his opinion, better form. Now, he has taken the name Lord Woldros, and is now the alpha Wolf of the Wolf Tribe. Personality: Ven Fox was cruel, no-nonsense, powerful, conflicted, and easily angered. Now he is almost completely different. Now Woldros feels as if he has at last achieved his true form. But his true form also has issues, such as a heart, injured form the accident that created him. Extra Chi introduced to his system keeps him alive, but also causes minor mental instability. Now Woldros is moderate. His temper is mild, although he won't think twice about smashing someone who threatens his pack. He is very eccentric, and insists on outdoing the competition, overdoing everything, and doing it in style. Info gathered from http://legomessage.boards.net/thread/660/chima-archives-character-profiles?page=17 Becoming the Wolf Tribe Alpha Subtle comes out of Swifts room. Dev is waiting. "Is she okay?" He asks. "Unconscious." Subtle says. "But she'll be okay." "That was risky, Subtle." Dev says. "I know. I am having the other scientists lock away my enhancement research." Subtle says solemnly. "No one will get hurt by my experiments again." The two brothers walk out of the hospital. "So where is Sneak?" Subtle asks. "She left, remember?" Dev says. "Oh, right, you weren't here. She went to meditate at Forever Rock. I don't think she will come back." Subtle looks down. "Oh." He says simply. The two walk by the new construction sites. Four factories, which will soon produce new vehicles for the army. "Where are ThunderShard and Wulfthra?" Dev asked. "I had to make the alliance myself!" "They... I don't know." Subtle replied. "Then who is leading the tribe?" Dev asks. "The Wolves are being led by sheer whimsy! We need a new alpha. This whole Crawler epidemic will force us into action!" "The Wolves haven't given much thought to it." Subtle says. "They all blame the Lions for letting Cavora be looted." "Well, someone should do something. Soon." Dev says. "Maybe Ven is right. The Wolf Empire should return." Subtle sighed. "His plans are just so... Different. Crazy, even. Wulfthra would probably adopt him on the spot." "Remember his rather... Graphic artist rendering of the Crawlers demise?" "Yep. Used every red marker in camp." An alarm sounded over the intercom. Medic alert. The brothers glanced at each other, then spotted an ambulance heading toward the laboratories. The brothers ran towards the lab. Ven Fox was being carried away on a stretcher. Subtle ran beside him. "Ven? Ven! What happened?" He asked a Wolf scientist. "We found him unconscious in the biogenics lab," The scientist replied. "He had drunken some unstable serums." "Oh, no..." Subtle said as the ambulance drove away. Ven woke up hours later. It was night out. Subtle was sitting beside him. "What... What happened?" Ven sat up. Then his eyes widened. He was taller. Bigger. Stronger. The scar on his right eye was visible, but he could see out of his eye again. His armor had been stretched out. His fur was a darker grey. "I'm a... Wolf..." Ven said. "The serum worked." Subtle said weakly. "I am so sorry..." "Don't be. I did it." Ven said. "I am more powerful than before. This is how I was meant to be... This is my true form." "Ven, you can't be serious. I need to get you back to normal before--" "NO, SUBTLE." Ven said firmly. Subtle stared at him. Ven threw off his sheets and stood. "I am going to fulfill my destiny. I am going to reestablish the Wolf Empire." Later that night. Torches were lit everywhere. Wolves howled at the full moon. They danced, and dueled, and partied. They had a new alpha. Dev sat next to Subtle. "Well, that was fast. Ven was made the alpha within a few hours." Subtle nodded. "His speech was loud, proud, and involved lots of violence. It worked." "Do you think it's for the better?" "... Yeah. We have a leader. I really think he'll restore the Wolf Tribe to its former glory. Either that, or we're all doomed." First Disappearance Shortly after becoming Alpha of the wolf tribe on the 5th of August 0 PR, shortly before going missing on the 29th of August 0 PR. This resulted in the need for a new Alpha organised, by Wolf generals, governors and business leaders. Wera was the proposed new leader however since she disappeared, they were essentially ruled in unison. First Reappearance On the 26th of September 0 PR, after a month of disappearance, Lord Woldros returned. Supposedly from "hibernation" over his month long disappearance he came up with new ideas to build a new Wolf Empire. And at the centre of this new supreme Empire. Would be the Wolf City. Construction of Wolf City Preparations The Wolf Tribe is all abuzz. The blueprints for the new city have just been approved. Buildings are torn down, new material is brought out of the storage facilities, and the Wolves begin working, paw in paw, to construct a new home, a city to bring pride to the Wolves, so the cubs of tomorrow can look back and say, "Those old dogs did it. They made Chima a better-- and slightly more dangerous -- place and built this magnificent city." ' '''Meanwhile, Woldros oversees the construction, and grins wickedly. "Those overgrown felines won't know what hit them." ' '''Start of construction. Ground is broken, foundations are set, streets are paved, and supplies are brought in. Lord Woldros looks over this, grinning with pure delight, with a touch of malice. "Everything is going according to plan, sir." A worker says. "Excellent. And the women and children?" Woldros asks. "The women are either helping the men, or tending to the Wolves who can't. A few are preparing food, as well. The children are doing small tasks, like stirring concrete or distributing nails." "And the elderly?" "Still cranky and tired." "Wonderful! I'm leaving." "Wha--Where are you going, sir?" "Oh, I dunno. I thought I'd get a room in the Lion City, maybe stop by and see their prince, that sort of thing." "As you wish, sir. Will you be taking anyone with you?" "Just my bodyguards. Tell the foreman to take care of everything, will you?" "Yessir, we have it all under control." "Thank you. As you were, soldier." "Sir, I'm a techie." "Whatever." Later, three Speedorz zoom out of camp towards the Lion City. The Wall Concrete and stones are being brought in. Foundations are set, and the wall is under construction. Castle construction Small buildings have already gone up. The wall grows bigger, and the massive wooden doors are being assembled and installed. The castle's foundations are finished, and is growing by the day. Meanwhile, Mistress Lupa is walking through the grounds, managing everything. The end is near The end is near. Wolves back away from finished projects, filled with pride. They move on to finish the larger projects, such as the larger buildings, the castle, and the wall. Now, Wolves are filling the smaller buildings with supplies, such as furniture, decorations, doors and windows, curtains, shelves, and other things. Libraries are stocked with books, banks are filled with currency. People move into smaller homes, populating the entire city. The end is near. The Wolf City will rise. Completion It is done. The city is finished. The workers continue to make small adjustments, put in the last few touches. All the Wolves move in, and get jobs, and go about their daily lives. The factories start making Speedorz, the scientists start inventing things, and the soldiers begin their conditioning. Power dynamic After the completion of the Wolf City, all authorities and powers were handed over to Mistress Lupa. Woldros rarely spoke with ambassadors, other leaders or really even other wolves, staying somewhere in the wolf castle. Second disappearance On March 19th Lord Woldros would again disappear. Handing command over to Wera a political struggle ensued. His 2nd Beta (3ic) Witherpool took over, however he soon disappeared on March 29th and Wolfar became leader from that day till May 2nd, when he disappeared and Lobo became Alpha of the Wolf tribe on May 28th, he ruled for an unknown period of time, disappearing some time in July, until another compromise government was formed until finally on the 18th of October Lord Wol'jin finally took over. Category:All Articles Category:Wolves Category:Leader Category:Chima Alliance Category:Characters Category:Politics